Thirteen Days until Valentine's Day
by On3-ShoT
Summary: Lily was astonished to find a young boy extending his hand to hers and giving her a Tulip, her favorite flower. She was however, more surprised, when the boy said a young man wanted her to have it. With that said, the boy left hopping his way out of the g
1. And then it starts

**Disclaimer**: I'm an amateur! I don't write for a living. I write for fun. It's my hobby—not work. I write for the lack of anything else productive to do. I don't own Harry Potter. It's all JK Rowling's.

**Summary: **Lily, the Head Girl, was astonished to find a first year boy extending his hands to hers and giving her a Tulip, her favorite flower. She was however, more surprised, when the boy said, "Excuse me, Ms. Lily, but a young man wanted me to give this to you. He said he hopes you'll like it—and the other flowers to come." With that said, the boy left hopping his way out of the great hall with several chocolate frogs in his pocket.

**Chapter 1: The first note**

**Thirteen Days until Valentine's Day**

Lily and her friends were seated on the Gryffindor's table, chatting excitedly about the nearing date of Valentine's Day when a hand tapped the Head Girl's shoulder. Turning around, Lily was faced with an adorable first year boy, whom she knew was named Derek.

"Hello, Derek." came Lily's voice. "What can I do for you?"

She was however surprised when the boy showed her a tulip, which he has been hiding from her. Her friends were voicing their thoughts with _"awwws"_ and _"owws"_ by the kid's gesture. Lily was about to ask him what the tulip was for when Derek cut her off, placing the tulip on her empty plate.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lily, but a young man wanted me to give this to you. He said he hopes you'll like it—and the other flowers to come." With that said, the boy left hopping his way out of the great hall, with several chocolate frogs in his pocket.

Lily and her friends were gazing at Derek's retreating back with their mouths slightly opened. They were brought out from their reverie when their _late_ friend approached their table.

"Hey Guys…" Katie said, seating herself across Lily. "What's up?"

Her question was left unanswered as the girls who witnessed the 'little incident' eyed the tulip on Lily's plate.

Looking curiously at her dazed friends, Katie followed their gaze. "Wow, Lils." She said as she realized there was a tulip on her friend's plate. "Who gave you _that_?" She asked pointing.

Without looking away from the flower, Lily answered her with a whisper. "I don't know." She reached for the tulip and was stunned to find a note tied to its stem.

"What does it say?" Lily three friends said simultaneously.

Lily stared at the note for awhile and noticed it was written in a green ink. Untying it, she read it out loud.

**The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. (1)**

Puzzled, Lily asked, "What the hell is this?"

"Don't ask us…" Hailey said, reaching for the paper. "We're clueless as much as you are." She read the paper one more time and noticed something strange. "What is this number about?" Passing the note to Katie on her left, she asked. "Is this supposed to be a puzzle?"

"I don't know…" Katie said, passing the note to their last friend, Jenny.

"I think it's more of a message chopped to pieces." Jenny voiced out, still inspecting the note. "I mean, that's the only logical explanation…"

"Yeah…" Lily agreed, taking the piece of parchment from her friend. "I think whoever the sender is, he's taking note of the order of his message so it won't be sent in wrong order."

"You're probably right." Hailey said. "But who could this guy be?"

"Let's hope that he is a guy…" Katie joked.

"I bet it's James…" Jenny said, without giving it second thoughts.

"I think so too…" Hailey said, eyeing her friend with an utmost interest. "What do you think Lils."

"I doubt it." Lily said, staring at the tulip. "James stopped bothering me months ago."

"You've been counting?" Hailey and Katie asked teasingly.

"Well we do spend time in prefect meetings… It's impossible to lose track." Lily defended.

"Well, whatever." Jenny said, grabbing a toast and shoved it to her mouth. "Let's talk about this later. We're going to be late for class."


	2. The Second Note

**Chapter 2: The Second note**

"Did you receive anything this morning?" Hailey excitedly asked.

"No.." Lily said as she readied herself for her next class. "Nothing this morning."

"But why?" Katie asked, her disappointment clearly written on her face. "I was thinking about it all night!"

"Lily should be the one doing that and not you…" Jenny said. "So? Did you get a good night sleep last night, Lils?"

"Not really. I've been thinking about it too…"

"Well, let's just hope he won't miss today."

As they entered the Transfiguration room, they nodded to each other as they approached their separate seats. Professor McGonagall was about to start the class when she noticed the head girl still standing.

"Miss Evans, kindly take your seat." Lily failed to hear her professor as she stood entranced by a tulip on her chair. Growing worried, Katie, the one nearest to her, tugged Lily's sleeve. But like Lily, she too was stunned.

"Miss Evans? Miss Walters? What is it?"

Professor McGonagall stood beside her bemused students and chuckled as she realized what bounded her students with a spell.

Woken up by the professor's laughter, Lily stared at her with a question in her eyes.

"Oh well you see Miss Evans, I caught the culprit placing that lovely gift on your chair. He failed to see me at my animagus form." Turning her back from Lily, she didn't see her professor giving James a knowing look. Growing alarmed, James hurriedly looked away. "Now Miss Evans, please take your seat. You can go back to that later on." With that, Katie went back to her chair as Lily pushed aside her gift and seated herself like the other students have.

Lily and her friends remained at the room as the other students rushed out to lunch. As Jenny finally joined her friends, Lily looked at them and read the second note.

**From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… (2)**

"Arggg!" Lily said, frustrated. "What is he doing!"

"Do you have the note he sent you yesterday?" Jenny asked, surprisingly sounding excited.

"Yes I do… Why would you want it?"

"Read them together…" Jenny said. "I would like to hear them read together."

"Ok…" Lily said as she took a piece of paper from between the pages of her transfiguration book. "Here…" She handed Jenny both the papers and Jenny read it out loud for them to hear.

**The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. (1)**

**From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… (2)**

"Oh I think I know where this is heading." Jenny said as she finished reading the notes. She was wearing a knowing smile on her face as she looked at Lily.

"What?" All three asked together.

"It's better if you figure it out yourself." She said as she reached for her bag on a nearby chair. "But for now, let's get to lunch…"


	3. The Third Note

**Chapter 3: The Third Note**

"Hailey!" Lily cried out as she was nearing the end of the chapter of the book she was reading. "I'm nearly done with this chapter and you're still in there! Get your ass out here and get yourself dressed! Jenny and Katie are waiting downstairs!"

"Ok, ok… I'm done, I'm done." She quickly dried her hair with a drying spell and grabbed her robes and hurriedly dressed herself. "You can wait downstairs, Lils. I'll be there in a minute, I promise!"

Lily gave her friend an annoyed look and grabbed her things. "Be fast!"

The four friends were walking their way to the Great hall when they saw Derek hopping his way to them. "Hello again, Ms. Lily, but a young man wanted me to give this to you. He said he hopes you'll like it—and the other flowers to come." He gave each of them a friendly smile before dashing his way away from them, afraid to be interrogated. Holding the tulip in her right hand, she gently dropped her bag and searched for the other two notes she received in the past two days.

She put her transfiguration book on the floor and reached for the notes. She read the first one and included the third one with it.

**The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. (1)**

**From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… (2)**  
**Holding hands…**

**Walking with comfortable silence…**  
**Knowing nothing about a man hurting—watching with tears drowning his eyes. (3)**

After reading the notes together, Lily was temporarily speechless. Her heart was literally pounding painfully against her chest. Not knowing the reason why, but she felt his pain.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Katie said.

Hailey, equally taken aback, said "I second that!"

"I would kill to have someone like me that way!" Katie added.

"Lily?" Jenny asked, eyeing her friend closely. "Are you all right?"

"Who is he?" Lily asked, her voice startling her friends as they heard the pain in her question.

"We don't know, Lils…" Jenny said, comforting her friend. "But I think we're going to find out soon."

"Do you think he was truly hurt or was he just saying?" Lily asked, slowly standing up.

"Nobody knows for sure, Lils. Only he knows."

Her heart still heavy with the painful revelation of the man, Lily smiled at Jenny, silently thanking her for her sensitivity. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to miss breakfast."


	4. The Fourth Note

**Chapter Four: The Fourth Note**

Lily and the girls were at the Gryffindor common room, making their assignments. Jenny, however noticed that Lily has been on the same page for quite a while.

"Lily, I'm sure he's going to give you the next note tomorrow. Who knows, maybe he was busy or something."

Sighing, Lily finally closed her book as it was useless to read it. She has been reading the same sentence the whole time, not getting the words connected to make the sentence logical. "I hate what he's doing to me! I'm starting to believe he's only playing with me!"

Following her lead, Jenny too closed her book and sat next to Lily. Katie and Hailey were silently looking at them, listening at their conversation. "I'm sure he's not playing with you, Lils. No one would do that to you. You're a great person." Jenny, sensing her words didn't do any difference, looked at her two remaining friends, asking them to say something soothing.

"Lils, Jenny's right. I can sense the sincerity of his actions."

"And we're not just saying this to comfort you, but because it's true." Katie said. "You're a good person."

"But why didn't I receive anything today?" Lily questioned desperately.

"We don't know the answer to that…" Jenny said. "But I'm sure he's not quitting in the middle of this all."

Lily gave it a thought before deciding she had enough of wondering for the day. "I can no longer study. Do you guys have something that can get my mind off him?" Lily asked her friends hopefully.

"Like chocolates?" Katie suggested. "I think I still have chocolate frogs from our last visit to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, it's better than nothing." Lily said.

Katie hurriedly ran to her dorm room, eager to find the chocolate and distract her friend. Lily has been out since lunch, wondering why she hasn't received anything today. She was about to run out again when she noticed something on Lily's bed.

Lily and the girls were seated contentedly on the couch watching the lower years play exploding snaps when suddenly, they heard Katie dashing down the steps hurriedly, calling Lily's name.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!" She grabbed the highly confused Lily and dragged her towards the steps.

"Katie!" Lily asked, not having the opportunity to drag the other two with her. "What are you doing!"

"It's him!" Katie said, still pulling Lily with her.

"What?" Lily asked confused. She was however thankful when she heard the other two follow them.

"Lily, just come and see!" They stormed in their room, and without having to glance around, Lily understood what caused Katie to act so crazily.

Lily approached her bed, not knowing what to feel. She reached for the fourth tulip and before reading the note attached to it, she grabbed the three other from her bedside table. Finding all of her friends' presence in the room, she read it.

**The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. (1)**

**From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… (2)**  
**Holding hands…**  
**Walking with comfortable silence…**

**Knowing nothing about a man hurting—watching with tears drowning his eyes. (3)**

**His longing for someone…**  
**His love—he knows he could never have. (4)**

"That's it?" Hailey asked? "Nothing more?"

"Yeah…" Lily said, highly disappointed. "I wonder how he got here…"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't come up here…" Jenny pointed out. "I'm guessing he asked someone to put that on your bed."

Shrugging, Lily took placed the notes between the pages of her book. "I'm starting to wonder whether he'll ask Derek again or ask someone else."

"I'm guessing he's confusing us…" Hailey said. "He doesn't want us to be expecting or waiting."

Lily nodded in agreement. "He wants me to be absolutely surprised."

"Yep," Katie chuckled. "And again, he did just that."


	5. The Fifth Note

**Chapter 5: The Fifth note**

"Why don't we ask Professor McGonagall?" Hailey suggested. "She did tell you she saw him place it on your chair."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hail! She won't say a word…" Jenny said. "Even if I saw him, I wouldn't tell Lily."

"Are you saying that you know who he is?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm just saying…" She laughed at Lily's alertness when it comes to the 'guy's' identity. "But I wish I do know who he is so I can have the satisfaction of knowing you guys don't know who he is and I do…" She joked.

"I didn't know you can be mean, Jen." Lily laughed.

"Anyway, what's our next class, again?" Katie asked. "I sort of forgot…"

"No wonder…" Lily said. "Next stop would be History of Magic.."

"Arggh!" Hailey, Katie and even Jenny said.

"Whoah!" Lily said, taken aback. "Jen? Are you all right?"

"Hey, I do have the right to get bored right?" Jen said, with a laugh. "That teacher is bloody boring."

Lily just laughed at the weirdness that invaded her friend's mind. "I don't know about you guys, but even if I do hate the subject, I wouldn't want to miss it. I'm the head girl! So please, move it!"

As they entered the room, they noticed that the majority's attention was transfixed at a certain direction. Not knowing what was wrong, being the head girl that she was, she went her way towards the direction, only to find a tulip on her chair. Looking around, she asked them the thing that she wanted to ask far too long now.

"Did any of you see who placed this on my chair?" She hoped to all the gods that someone saw the stranger, but like herself, everybody that was present was clueless. She beckoned her friends over as she was dying to read what the fifth note was. As they were seated, Lily read it together with the rest of the notes.

**The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. (1)**

**From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… (2)Holding hands…**

**Walking with comfortable silence…Knowing nothing about a man hurting—watching with tears drowning his eyes. (3)**

**His longing for someone…**  
**His love—he knows he could never have. (4)**

**And then, what seemed like a dream, the reality of you and him was no longer—it was finally over. (5)**

"Was he referring to Geoff?" Hailey asked.

"Obviously, he was…" Katie said, eyeing Lily for her reaction.

"I did have the same feeling about your break up with Geoff, Lils, no offense. But he was a real jerk!" Jen voiced out. "I was like '_finally_!'"

"Me too…" Hailey voiced out. "Although he is good looking, he was _so _not for you!"

"Are you sure nobody saw who put this here?" Lily asked her classmates. She looked at them, but no one seemed to know. Her eyes landed on Sirius Black as he was continuously throwing chocolate frog wrappers on James Potter. She looked at him and was annoyed to see that he was not giving her any kind of attention. She eyed him closely and noticed that his eyes were focused on a parchment. He would occasionally glance up to glare at Sirius then scratch out some things on his parchment.

"Lils?" Jen asked, as she traced Lily's stare. "Why are you glaring at James?"

"Nothing…" She replied as she slumped onto her chair.

"Does that bother you?" Jen cleverly asked, looking at James.

"No." She said, with a tone that clearly stated it was the end of their conversation.


	6. The Sixth Note

**Chapter Six: The Sixth Note**

It was a Saturday and the three friends were currently spending their day out. They were seated by the lake with their feet submerged in the water. "So? What do you guys want to do?" Katie asked as she played with a twig by her side.

"Nothing, really…" Jen said, eyeing the younger ones playing with the Giant Squid. "I just want to be out… it's been a while since I've been out here…"

"Me too…" Lily surprised herself yet again as her eyes wandered on the spot where the Marauders' where hanging out. Before her friends noticed, she scolded herself and willed herself to look away. "Have you guys any plans for Valentine's Day? It will fall on a Sunday after all."

"Chris planned something." Katie said.

"Are you two officially together, then?" Lily asked, not entirely interested.

"Not yet but we will be soon."

"When is soon?" Hailey asked excitedly.

Katie smiled dreamily and said, "I was thinking maybe later on tonight? What do you think?"

"That's wonderful…" Lily said, happy that she sounded excited. "Chris has been after you since forever."

"Yeah, and I'm glad he never got tired of me…"

They were silent for a whole while before Jen started talking again. "Do you guys see what I see?" They followed her gaze and was surprised to see something floating on the lake, surprisingly heading its way to them. "I think it's the sixth note." Jen said. Lily didn't wait for the floating object to reach them as she summoned for it. When it was safely clasped in her hand, she looked at her friends, asking for confirmation.

"Go ahead, Lils… Read it…"

"But I don't have the other five with me."

"As if we need it..." Katie said. "We practically memorized everything. Go ahead. Read it!"

Lily was disappointed to see that like the other notes, it was a short one too. It read:

**Destiny may have brought you two together, but it was also fate that broke you two apart from each other. (6)**

"I wish he would write longer ones… it's bothering me that he writes this short." Lily said.

"I wonder how long will this last…" Hailey said. "Do you think he would ask you out, Lils?"

"I have no idea..."

"What if someone asks you out?" Jen asked. "Would you go?"

"Nah... I don't think so..."

"Why?" Katie asked, knowing exactly why.

"If it won't be him, I'm not going."

"Who do you want him to be, then?" Jen asked.

"No one in particular. Just as long as he's not a Slytherine and he's not Geoff—or anyone associated with him."

"Hmmm… that's right…" Hailey said. "I would go mad if he turns out to be him."

"But what if he turns out to be one of them? Geoff or a Slytherine?" Katie asked.

Lily was about to respond when she heard someone call her name. "Amm, Lily?" The four of them simultaneously turned to face the voice. Hailey, Jen and Katie were having the same playful smiles on their faces. Lily however, was completely oblivious to her friends' reactions because she was having her own thoughts to attend to.

"Yes, James?" Lily asked, slowly standing.

"Amm, sorry to interrupt but Professor McGonagall called for us."

"Why?"

"I think it has to do something about Valentine's Day. I'm not entirely sure though."

"Are the prefects going to be there or is it going to be only us?"

"Only the heads…" James said.

"Ok then…" Lily turned to face her friends, and like a scared dog, they wiped the smiles off their faces. "Could you guys keep this for me? I'll meet you at the common room." She handed Hailey the tulip with the note as she followed James.

"What are you guessing is this meeting about?" Lily asked as they headed their way to the Professor's classroom.

"I think it has to do about what the prefects suggested on last week's meeting. You know, a date to Hogsmeade…"

"But it falls on a Sunday." Lily said. "Do you think the Professors will allow it?"

"I hope they will. I mean, think about all those girls fantasizing about their dates…" James joked. "I'm pretty sure most of the girls have thought about that already."

"You're probably right." Lily said. "So have you?"

"Have what?" James asked confused.

"Planned out a romantic date…" Lily said, stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kinda…" replied. "How about you?"

"No plans… I'm still wondering who's been giving me those tulips."

"So you don't have plans then?" James asked, glancing at Lily.

"Nope…"

"Ok… but why not?"

"I'm not sure myself…" Lily laughed.

They reached the door and they found the Professor busily looking over some papers on her desk.

"Hello Professor." Lily greeted. As she looked up, James nodded his greeting.

"Sorry to have called you two today, but some of the prefects, particularly the ladies, have been suggesting non-stop for a trip to Hogmeade on Valentine's Day. But as we all know, it falls on a Sunday. I need you two to decide on that. The Head Master particularly asked me to leave the decision-making to you two as you two are capable of making such decisions."

"When do you need our answer, Professor?" James asked.

"As soon as you two have decided on it."

James looked at Lily, silently asking her of her opinion. Sensing his gaze, she looked back at him and nodded.

"I think a visit to Hogsmeade would do them well, Professor. This week has been a stressful one and I'm sure next week would be no different." McGonagall nodded her agreement. "What do you think Miss Evans?"

"I agree with James, Professor."

"Ok then. Notify the prefects about this. I expect you two to handle everything."


	7. The Seventh Note

**Chapter Seven: The Seventh Note**

They were heading downstairs when Lily told them about the trip to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day.

"That's great!" Hailey exclaimed. "It's going to be my first time to go to Hogsmeade with Taylor as my boyfriend! I'm so excited!"

"So Jen, are you going?" Katie asked.

"If someone asks, why not?"

"That would leave Lily dateless!" Hailey said.

"Not unless Mr. Mysterious asks her out…" Jen pointed out.

"Which I highly doubt…" Lily said. "We're not even certain if he really is serious."

"We've been there…" Hailey, Jen and Katie said together. "It's pointless to argue about that again." Jen added.

"No really guys… Seriously… What gives you the idea that this _guy_ is not playing around?"

Hailey rolled her eyes at Lily, entertaining the thought of hitting her friend on the head to knock some sense into her. "We just know it and you should too."

"So stop thinking about it and just enjoy the day!" Katie added. "What's the first class anyway?"

"Charms…" Lily answered subconsciously.

"Let's get going then…"

They were heading their way to their classroom when they heard Derek calling after them. When they stopped, they saw him carrying another tulip in his hand. And again, he recited his line. "Hello again, Ms. Lily, but a young man wanted me to give this to you. He said he hopes you'll like it—and the other flowers to come."

Receiving the tulip from the boy, Lily questioned him immediately before he got the chance to get away.

"To whom are these tulips from, Derek? Please tell me…" Lily pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lily, but I can't."

"But why?" Lily asked, saddened.

"Because if I will, I wouldn't be able to gain my prize." He simply stated.

"What prize?"

"Well, he promised me a box of chocolate frogs after giving his message to you. I will soon be receiving the second one later."

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked.

"He gives me a box before I send it and gives me another after sending it."

"What if I give you two boxes of those chocolates so you can tell me who he is."

"He's too witty for you Ms. Evans." Derek laughed.

"What? Why?"

"Because," Derek started, still laughing. "He also promised me to double whatever offer you present to me for me to reveal his identity to any of you."

"I'll triple it."

"Sorry, but he will double your triple."

"What can I do so you will tell me?" She asked desperately.

Derek took a deep breath before saying, "Ms. Lily, just give him the chance to tell you himself. He's been through a lot for me to blow this for him. The least I could do is to comply with his simple requests. What I can only give you is an assurance that you will find out who he is. Soon."

Feeling defeated, Lily hesitantly replied, "All right."

Lily looked at the Seventh note in her hands as she listened to the hurrying footsteps of Derek as he went the separate direction.

"What does it say?" Katie asked.

"Read it together with the rest, Lils." Hailey suggested.

Lily handed Hailey her things as she withdrew the other notes from her pocket. She read it altogether.

**The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. (1)**

**From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… (2)**  
**Holding hands…**

**Walking with comfortable silence…**  
**Knowing nothing about a man hurting—watching with tears drowning his eyes. (3)**

**His longing for someone…**  
**His love—he knows he could never have. (4)**

**And then, what seemed like a dream, the reality of you and him was no longer—it was finally over. (5)**

**Destiny may have brought you two together, but it was also fate that broke you two apart from each other. (6)**

**There was no longer you and him…My heart ached for your pain—and although I was hurting for you, my heart could not deny the joy of knowing you're no longer with him. (7)**

"He's good…" Jen said. "He should be smart to be able to compose these notes."

"It actually sounds nice." Katie noted. "And according to Derek, we will soon find out who he is."

"Are you excited Lils?" Jen asked.

"I don't know." Was Lily's answer. "Do you think he's actually decent?"

"What do you mean?"

"I actually don't know what I meant by that." Lily laughed. "I guess I just don't know what—or rather who to expect."

"Who do you expect, then?" Hailey asked, as the four of them starting to head their way to their class. "Do you have anyone in mind now?"

"Well, of course I have some things to consider."

"Like what?" Jen asked.

"Well, I'd love it if he's in our house and a person I haven't dated yet. And well, I do hope he's good looking—but it's ok if he's not. I mean, as long as he's not, well, you know what I mean." Lily laughed.

"Any other _considerations_, as you put it?" Jen teased.

"Well, I guess him being smart is out of the question. He's clearly it! And romantic? Definitely!"

"And how about popularity?" Hailey asked. "Will it bother you if his identity will only be known to you when he _uncovers_ himself?"

"Ammm… I don't think he's _it._" Lily said.

"How'd you know that?" The three questioned.

"Dunno… I just do."

"What if he's Diggory?" Jen asked. "What would you do?"

"Nope! Done dating him.. He's ok but we're just not, well, you know how it works. He's too boring for my liking."

"Geoff Carter?" Hailey asked.

"Won't even consider it." Was Lily's definite answer.

"Matthew Johnson?"

"Amm.. He's absolutely good looking, but he's not into commitment, so no…"

"Sirius Black?" Hailey asked. In reply, Lily shook her head wildly.

Pretending to give it a little thought, Jen asked quietly, with a voice suggesting something. "How about James?"

"James Potter?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…" Katie said, catching Jen's drift. "We can consider him. He did like you, and we don't know if he really stopped. So there… How about James?"

"And besides," Hailey added, "he's gorgeous, smart, a Gryffindor and is our very own Head boy."

"Just imagine this," Katie added, making funny gestures with her hands. "Head boy and head girl romance. Isn't that romantic?"

Lily just laughed at her friends, but was secretly thinking about it.

"You wouldn't get away with this, Lils…" Jen said. "Don't just laugh it off. We want some answers and we want it now!"

"Ok… Ok…" Lily said as they neared their classroom. As she looked inside, she saw the Marauders and her eyes immediately settled on James. Eyeing him carefully, she finally concluded that she won't mind one bit if he's her guy. She glanced at her waiting friends and smirked at them. "I guess I wouldn't mind…" She said and hurriedly went to her chair, eager to get away from the questions she was sure her friends were dying to ask her.


	8. The Eighth Note

**Chapter Eight: The Eighth Note**

"Lils, why do you have to sleep at the head's room tonight?" Hailey asked for the umpteenth time.

"Hailey! Shut up!" Katie said, annoyed. "Lily and James have things to do. Do you want the Hogsmeade trip to be cancelled?"

"Of course not!" Hailey said, still pouting.

"Well then, let Lily go!" Jen said, equally annoyed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Lily shouted, eager to leave Hailey to her remaining friends. "I'll meet you guys at breakfast!"

James and Lily were silently making their way to the Head's room. They agreed to sleep there for the night as they were going to discuss the upcoming Hogsmeade visit on Sunday.

"So? Have you thought of going on Sunday?" James asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm not going…" Lily said with a laugh. "I'll take it that you're going, then?"

"Haven't even asked her yet…" James said, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously.

"Why not?" Lily asked unbelievingly. "What holds you back?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh at least give it a shot…" Lily said, giving him a friendly push.

"I will… I'm just giving it some thoughts."

"Well hurry up!" Lily said, entering the common room. "You're not the only wizard looking for a date!"

"My friends said the exact same thing!" James laughed.

"Who are you asking then?" Lily asked as she settled herself by the fire.

"That's a secret I won't tell... and besides, you wouldn't want to know..."

"And why would that be?" She looked at him oddly and nudged him again. "Come on! Tell me!"

Sighing, James started, "Because... you're not too eager with the idea of me asking that someone out..." He followed Lily's lead and sat beside her.

"Does my opinion matter?" She asked curiously.

"Well..." James started, getting a little embarrassed. "...you can say that..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily was in the Gryffindor table, seating not too far from the Marauders. She was reading her Charms book while waiting for her friends when she heard them calling for her.

"Lily!" Katie said excitedly, hurrying to her side. "We found another one on your bed this morning."

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

The Marauders, along with some students in the great hall looked curiously at them. James, however, was growing particularly red, with his friends looking knowingly at him.

"Another note!" Hailey said, handing the note to Lily read.

**I have loved you from afar…**  
**A distance I wish I could cover—somehow, to get to you… (8)**

Lily was stunned. He loved her?

Noticing their friend's reaction, the three friends looked at each other.

"Lily?" Hailey asked. "What did it say?"

Looking at the note clasped in her hand, she asked, "You haven't read it yet?"

"Well, it's not ours is it?"

She handed the piece of parchment to her friends as she pondered on the short message.

"Is he for real?" Katie asked, handing the paper to Jen.

"I think he is." Hailey said without a doubt. "What do you think Jen?"

Looking over at James, she smiled at him as she noticed him looking at them. When he noticed her studying him, he smiled uncertainly, almost nervously. Looking back at her friends, she said "I'm confident that he is."


	9. The Ninth Note

**Chapter nine: The Ninth Note**

Jen was eyeing James carefully, waiting for the right moment to approach him. When he was finally left alone by Sirius, she moved towards his table.

"Hi James…" She casually said. "Can I sit here?"

Growing nervous, James could only nod.

They work in silence for a while before Jen could no longer take the silence and asked James without giving him any warning.

"James, you're the one sending Lily those tulips, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" James said quickly. _Too quickly_…

"Oh don't deny it! Just admit it already!"

James stared at her for a while before releasing a sigh. "Please don't tell her…" he pleaded. "I want to tell her myself…"

Giving him a triumphant smile, she asked, "When are you planning to do that?"

"Valentine's Day…" James answered.

"What exactly are you planning?"

"I still haven't decided on it, really…"

"But you're giving it a thought, right?"

"Well, of course…" James said, sighing heavily. "I've been planning this since forever. I've been having several sleepless nights just thinking what her reactions might be once she finds out that it's only me…"

"Not _only _you James." Jen said. "Don't underestimate yourself. What you're doing is very romantic. Any girl would have a soft spot for you if they won't fall head straight in love with you." She chuckled. "And believe me, Lily is no exception…"

James let out a laugh of the thought of Lily falling for him. "Getting Lily to fall in love with me would take much greater effort than this."

"Yeah… but I have to tell you sending those tulips with those notes attached to them caught our attention greatly. If you didn't know, Lily was really affected by your third note…" She gave him a playful smile before asking, "Did you really cry, James?"

Embarrassed, James hid himself behind his book and mumbled, "Please, spare me that kind of questioning."

"No really, I want to know…" She teased.

James breathed a heavy sigh before asking, "Why would you want to know?"

"Because... well, because…" James had his eyebrows raised in question, asking her what she was trying to say. "Well because I'm Lily's friend…" she finally said. "And if you really did cry, I might give you my confidence…"

"Confidence?" James said unbelievingly. "What are you on about?"

"Well of course, if you have my support, that's a plus point for you. If you don't have it, well, good luck. After all, I'm closest to Lily. My opinion of you would absolutely matter."

"Fine… Fine... Fine..." James sighed. "I was walking towards the castle after quidditch practice when I saw Lily and Carter walking hand in hand by the lake. So yeah, I did cry. Happy now?"

"Why did you cry?" she asked

"What would you feel if you were me?" James asked, not quite believing she even asked that question. "Everybody knows that I've been head over heels for Lily since forever. And then finally, this year, we became friends. Just as I was thinking that I finally have a chance with her, Carter asked her out and she said yes. Worse of all—"

"He did it in front of you…" Jen said. "And don't ask me how I found out about that. I just know."

James was silent for a whole while, remembering the incident very well. "Do you think I'm wasting my time here?" He looked uncertain at her and added. "I mean, do you think she'll even consider the idea of going out with me?"

"James, you said it yourself. Lily considers you as her friend now. Two years ago, I'm certain she wouldn't give you a thought. But right now, I can say that you have a chance." The she added quickly, "Even if it's just the slightest."

"Wow… thanks for the boost of confidence…" James said sarcastically. "You really did help!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

James and Jen entered the great hall together. As she saw her friends at the near end, she waved James goodbye and approached her friends.

"Hey guys… Missed me?"

"Where have you been?" Katie asked, still fleeting through the pages of the magazine.. "We were looking all over for you."

"I was just at the library…" Jen explained. "I just have to return a book that I borrowed."

Lily glanced at her watched and asked, "It took you nearly thirty minutes to return a book?"

"Well, not really." She helped herself with some food and took a sip from her goblet. "I bumped into James and we had a little chat."

She didn't bother looking at Lily as she was afraid to give herself away. After all, Lily could read her like a book.

"Why, pray tell, were you with James?" Hailey asked. "I thought you were interested with Remus?"

Jen gave Hailey an annoyed look before checking if any of the other students heard them. "Could you lower your voice please?" She asked. "I was only having a friendly chat with James. He is after all my friend! You don't mind, do you Lils?" She asked innocently. "I mean, I'm not interested in him…"

Lily gave out an unbelieving laugh and rolled her eyes. "Guys, I was just considering him… You're not _seriously_ thinking I'm interested in him, do you?"

Her friends weren't given the chance to reply as a first year girl approached Lily with a tulip. "Ammm… Hello…" She said. She was nervously glancing at the entrance hall as if waiting for someone to tell her to get on with it.

"Hello…" They said in unison.

"Is that for me?" Katie asked with a laugh.

"Oh no…" The girl quickly replied. "This is for Ms. Lily." She handed Lily the tulip and she hurriedly explained why Derek was absent. "Derek was supposed to give that to you, but he told me to do it if I want to have some chocolates for myself. He wouldn't share his, so he asked me to do his work instead." She gave them a nervous smile as she motioned to leave.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Kelly…"

"Well, thank you Kelly. I hope you do get to enjoy your chocolates." Kelly smiled gratefully and waved goodbye.

"Well?" Katie asked. "Are you going to stare at Kelly the whole day or are you actually going to read his note?"

Lily smiled excitedly as she realized she had the ninth note in her hands. Hailey took out a piece of parchment from her bag and laid it on the table. "Come on. Read it!"

With the other notes written in one parchment, it was easier for them to read them all together.

**The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. (1)**

**From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… (2)**  
**Holding hands…**

**Walking with comfortable silence…**  
**Knowing nothing about a man hurting—watching with tears drowning his eyes. (3)**

**His longing for someone…**  
**His love—he knows he could never have. (4)**

**And then, what seemed like a dream, the reality of you and him was no longer—it was finally over. (5)**

**Destiny may have brought you two together, but it was also fate that broke you two apart from each other. (6)**

**  
There was no longer you and him…**  
**My heart ached for your pain—and although I was hurting for you, my heart could not deny the joy of knowing you're no longer with him. (7)**

**I have loved you from afar…A distance I wish I could cover—somehow, to get to you… (8)**

**But I couldn't reach you…  
You wouldn't let me… (9)**

All four was stunned. Not even Jen could find her voice to speak. They were silent for a long time, oblivious to the nervous glances James was giving them.

"Why are _they _looking so _shocked?_" Remus asked, eyeing the four girls as well. "What number are you at?"

"Nine…" James said, still looking at Lily.

"Oh… No wonder." Remus said coolly.

"What do you mean no wonder?" James asked, finally tearing his eyes away from Lily.

"If I would receive that note, I would think you were being bitter." Remus stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

"But I wasn't!" James said. "The other notes will explain it."

"Well, have they read your _other_ notes yet?" Remus asked almost amused.

"No…"

"Well then, there's your answer."


	10. The Tenth Note

**Chapter Ten: The Tenth Note**

Lily was still saddened about the ninth note. Like Remus, she too was thinking that the note has a trace of bitterness in it. She couldn't help but wonder if he was truly trying to win her heart or trying to hurt her. After all, she was slowly developing some feelings for him—whoever he is.

Lily was walking her way to the library, not really knowing why she was heading that way. She wasn't aware the James too, was on his way to the library. But unlike Lily, he knew why he was there. He was there to find Lily.

"Lily!" James called after her, before giving her the chance to round up another corner. "Wait!"

Hearing someone call after her, she was awakened from her daze. Looking around, she saw James hurrying his way towards her.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you…" James said, stating what seemed to him as obvious.

"Why?" she asked, looking alarmed.

"Because we have rounds tonight, remember?" James asked. "Well technically, we should have started eight minutes ago."

"Oh crap!" Lily said, suddenly remembering. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot about it!"

"It's ok… There's a first time for everything." James chuckled. "So let's go?"

Lily smiled gratefully as she nodded her agreement. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Can you keep a secret?" James asked, eyeing her closely.

Lily thought about it for a moment before saying, "I can if it's not illegal."

"Well, there's nothing written about it being illegal." James said. "So I guess it's not."

"What is it then?" She asked curiously.

James smirked at her and pulled out a parchment from his robes. He showed it to her proudly while saying, "The guys and I made this… This is a map." He tapped his wand to it and mumbled, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." To her complete surprise, a map appeared before her. Looking at her stunned expression, James said, "Yeah I know… but it does come in handy. Remus brings this with him during his rounds."

"Is this us?" Lily questioned, eyeing the spot that labeled their names on it. "Is this actually telling you where everybody is?"

"Yes… as long as you're in Hogwarts."

"This is incredible. You guys are brilliant!" James gaped at her for a while, surprised that she was actually awed by the Marauder's Map. "Oh.. So you liked it… I thought you didn't"

"This is awesome… how come you never showed me this before. It could have saved us a lot of nights! I mean look," she said, asking James to study the parchment as well. "Everybody is tucked in. We can skip tonight and do other things…"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" James asked, not quite believing what he's hearing.

"Well yeah. There's no use to go around when we know no one's lurking around." Lily laughed. "And if you're going to allow me to skip tonight, this will be my second time."

Amused by the confession, he couldn't help but ask. "Where did you go?"

"Kitchen…" Lily said. "I wouldn't have told you but since you know where everything is judging by this map, then I guess there's no harm done."

"You were in the kitchen late at night? Aren't you counting calories, Lily?" James asked, still overwhelmed by Lily's confession.

"Nope… couldn't resist… I wanted a hot chocolate badly that night."

"I never thought you would do something like that. You've always been the perfect prefect…" James laughed. "Who would have thought that Miss Lily Evans would suggest skipping rounds and suggesting it to a Marauder, nonetheless?"

Lily just laughed out loud, wondering why she even bothered telling James about her escapade. "Fine… if you don't want to go, then fine…" Although she wanted to sound angry, she still failed to hide her amusement.

"Who said anything about me not going? I'm game if you are." Needing no answer, he grab hold of Lily's hand and led the way to the kitchen.

"James Potter!" Lily scolded, struggling to keep up with James' paces. "Would you slow down please?" They were both laughing now, certain that there was no way for them to be caught.

Taking a glance at Lily's laughing face, James couldn't resist but give in to her request. He started to slow down his pace and smirked at her. "Now my lady, are we off to the kitchen or do you have something else in mind?"

Deciding to play along, Lily smiled back and said, "Now my Sir, I wish to fill in my empty stomach with delicious muffins… Do you mind being my escort?"

With a malicious glint appearing in James' eyes, he nudged Lily playfully at her side and said in the most teasingly manner he could muster, "Now Lily… If I wasn't sure that you're not taken with me that way, I would have thought that you were asking me out on a date…"

Lily, hearing this, gave out a snort. "Keep dreaming, James…"

"Gladly…" James replied smoothly with an adorable smile on his face. "But what if I give you a tulip right now? Would you consider it?" James asked, still wearing the same expression not so long ago.

"Hmmmm… Let me think…" Lily thought for awhile. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands on their way to the kitchen. "If this tulip guy and I won't work out, then maybe I can give you a thought…"

"Just a thought?" James asked, stopping instantly, showing her his pouting face. "No assurance?"

"Oh stop being a baby!" Lily laughed. "At least I'm going to give it a thought. If you have suggested that to me two years ago, I would have automatically said no …"

Still pondering on what Lily said, a silly smile slowly emerged from his lips. "You're right." Surprisingly feeling light again, he tugged on Lily's hand again to start her moving. And then, it hit Lily. For the longest time, they were still holding hands. Watching James moving slightly ahead of her, squeezing her hands on his, she realized that she didn't mind at all. It was after all, a harmless gesture.

As they arrived the kitchen, James reluctantly let go of Lily's hand and motioned her to take her seat as he called for a house elf to assist him. After a few minutes of waiting, James finally arrived with two goblets of hot chocolate in his hands. Trailing on his back was an elf carrying muffins for them.

James and Lily sat quietly across each other, sipping through their goblets. Feeling James' gaze on her, she looked up to him and asked in the most annoyed manner she could muster. "What?"

Placing his goblet gently on the table, he then started. "So? Are you telling me that if this tulip guy and you won't work out, you're going to give me a _thought_?"

Lily stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "You were serious?"

Sighing, James shrugged his shoulder, attempting to relax himself. "Ok… So pretend that I am serious…"

"_Pretend?_" Lily asked, with her right eyebrow raised. "Do you want me to actually think about it, or do you want me to _pretend_ thinking about it?"

"No, seriously…" James said finally. His heart was beating fast against his chest that he was sure he was going to faint.

Lily grabbed a muffin from the table and took a bite from it. As he looked at her, he decided that acting cool would do him good. So like her, he grabbed a muffin and ate it. "I will." Lily said finally. "Give it a thought I mean…"

"Seriously?" James asked rather excitedly.

Smiling playfully at him, she said, "Nah… I was only pretending…"

James and Lily were heading their way back to the common room. As they were too busy minding each other, they didn't notice a figure appear on the map, pointing to the place below the girl's staircase in the Gryffindor common room. And then, as the figure silently placed his message on the first step to the girl's staircase, he crept back and went to his own dorm to sleep.

James bid Lily goodnight as he turned on his way to the boy's staircase. But before fully turning away, he took a glance at Lily's direction and was glad to see that the tulip was there. Smiling to himself, he continued his way to his room.

Lily was about to take her first step on the flight of stairs when she noticed a parchment hanging on something. Curious, she picked it up and was surprised to discover that it was one of his notes to her. Glancing hopefully around her, she found no one. Sighing, she began reading it.

**The sea of your doubts is blocking my way to you…**  
**Pushing me away from you… (10)**

Looking at her surroundings one more time, she headed her way to her room, deciding to tell the others about the note in the morning.


	11. The Eleventh Note

**Chapter Eleven: The Eleventh Note**

Lily was seated on her bed, the curtains still around her. She can hear her friends frantically moving to get themselves ready for the day. She has been up earlier than usual and finished ahead of time. The notes were neatly laid on her bed in correct order as she repeatedly read them all together. She almost jumped off her bed when Jen swung her curtains open and pulled her up.

"Come on Lils… We're done…" Jen didn't notice the worried look on Lily's face nor did she notice the notes on her bed. Hurriedly, Lily picked the notes up and buried them in her pocket.

They slowly went their way to breakfast, the other three still unaware of Lily's mood. As they sat themselves on the table, Lily withdrew the notes from her pocket and looked for the eleventh note.

"I found this on the stairs last night. It's the eleventh…" Lily gave Jen the note and allowed her to read it to the other two.

**The sea of your doubts is blocking my way to you…**  
**Pushing me away from you… (10)**

"Doubts?" Hailey asked.

"Yes… Doubts…" Katie said.

"Yes I know what doubt means, but why is he saying that Lily doubts him?"

"Oh… You're right…" Katie said, looking rather stupid more than confused. "What do you think Jen?"

"Well, it's clear enough…" She looked at Lily and said, "You've doubted several boys in the past years, haven't you Lily?"

Breathing heavily, Lily started to fill her plate with food. "Well yeah… I couldn't say yes to everyone who asks me out."

"At least how many can you remember, Lily?" Hailey asked. "We might get lucky and guess who he is."

"I don't know…" Lily replied sadly. "I don't exactly remember."

Sighing, Jen reached out to Lily and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's all right, Lily. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. As for him, I know he wouldn't want you wondering about him. So cheer up."

"And eat up…" Hailey added. "We wouldn't want to be late for class."

"I don't mind being late…" Katie said, biting her toast. "It's History of Magic, for crying out loud."

The three girls laughed at Katie's antics and continued to eat their breakfast. After a few minutes of small talks, the four friends headed their way to their class.

The moment they rose from their seats, the Marauders, save perhaps Peter who was seating across James, patted him reassuringly on his back. With a nod, James left his friends and hurried his way to catch up with Lily and her friends.

"Hey Lily!" James called, running his way to them.

Hearing him calling after her, she stopped and turned to face him. "James." She said.

"Hey…" he answered, facing her. He was watching Jen from the corner of his eyes and he was relieved to see her acting so innocently. "I bumped into Derek and he asked me to give this to you." Not noticing it before, Lily's heart skipped a bit as he handed her the tulip. "He was about to run after you when he felt the need to visit the loo." James gave out a nervous laugh as he informed Lily about it. He was not really lying to her. James was not aware that it was because of his friends that Derek was currently experiencing some pain. Sirius and Remus instructed Peter to hand Derek some chocolate frogs that could cause anyone's stomach to feel uncomfortable. Not knowing anyone else to do his work, his friends suggested him to hand the note himself as too lessen the chances of them suspecting him as the primary suspect. For what reason? Well, let's just say the note will explain it…

"Ah, thank you…" Lily said uncertainly, eyeing the tulip. "What happened to Derek?" she asked concerned.

"Too much chocolate frogs, I guess." James was about to ruffle his hair when he remembered Lily hated it. Instead of landing his hand to his hair, he redirected it to the nape of his neck, massaging it nervously. "So? Can I walk you to class?"

Lily and James were not aware that Jen had pulled Hailey and Katie away from them. They walked ahead of Lily and James. When Katie was sure that they were out of earshot, she tugged on Jen's elbow and asked. "Is it me or was James acting really nervous?"

"I noticed it too." Hailey confirmed, looking back at the moving figure of Lily and James behind them. "It's as if he was asking her out again."

Growing slightly worried, Jen crumpled her nose and said, "He looked normal to me."

"Well, you weren't really listening, were you?" Katie asked.

"Let's just let them be." Jen answered back. "We're going to have to move faster if we want to get good seats."

"Which is at the farthest end of the room…" Hailey laughed.

Meanwhile, James and Lily were walking incomplete silence, following the girls in front of them. When the silence was too much, Lily decided to ask. "Where are your friends?"

"Oh… They're still grabbing all the food they can manage." James replied.

Lily let out a laugh, thanking Merlin that she was releasing the tension that had mysteriously built up when she saw James handing her the tulip. "Why aren't you with them?"

"I was not entirely up to blowing my tummy today…" James explained. "And besides, it's a good opportunity for me to walk you to class."

Though she knew he was only playing around, a slight blush appeared on her cheek and she hurriedly looked down as to hide her embarrassment. Lucky enough, James didn't notice a thing.

As they entered the room, Lily smiled her goodbye as she sat with her friends. A few minutes after, the other students arrived and the class began.

James was continuously stealing glances at Lily's direction. It was clear in the line of his view that Lily was reading the note loud enough so her friends could hear her. Being the thick professor that their teacher was, he didn't notice them.

"What was the note about, Lily?" Katie asked excitedly. "Read it!"

Dreading the words she will find on the parchment, she hesitated a little. "It's all right, Lils." Jen said, comforting Lily. "Just read it."

Exhaling quietly, Lily unrolled the note and read it.

**Could you leave your uncertainties behind and give me a chance? (11)**

Lily couldn't describe what she felt after reading those words. She read it once or twice silently before deciding that she read it correctly. A smile slowly crept its way to her face as she couldn't hide the happiness she was feeling right that very moment.

Her other friends were happy as she was. Finally, after days of dealing with a sulking Lily, they were finally assured that the sulking-Lily would be history!

James, seeing the cutest smile on Lily's lips, couldn't help but smile himself.


	12. The Twelfth Note

**Chapter Twelve: The Twelfth Note **

Lily was still in a very, very good mood. The last note was enough to send her to perpetual bliss. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face the whole day. As it was Saturday, she was walking freely out the grounds, enjoying the sight of the younger years playing around the lake.

"You're out early…" she heard a voice said.

Turning around, she wasn't surprised to see James walking his way to her. "It's a beautiful day…" she answered, giving him a very warm smile. She noticed that he was on his Quidditch robes and he was sweating rather lightly. "I take it you've been flying?"

"Yeah… It's been a while since I've flown alone…"

"Alone?" Lily asked. "You prefer flying alone?"

James nodded and said, "Yes, at times…"

They walked in silence again, not really knowing what to say. After a while, James found a good spot for them to sit on. "Do you want to sit?" he asked.

Lily smiled and nodded. She followed him as he seated himself under the tree, his back against it. "You've been in a very good mood since last night, Lils. What caused this?" He tried his hardest not to look guilty. Thankfully, Lily was too happy to notice that James was fighting control over his facial expression.

She was smiling dreamily when she spoke her answer. "It was him… I just thought it would be one of the not-so-happy-notes that he's been sending me, but it turned out good… very good actually."

James nodded his approval, relieved that Lily liked it very much. But although he was happy, he couldn't help but think that Lily was becoming too attached to the _tulip_ _guy_. What will happen once she finds out about tulip guy and himself being one? Would she loathe him? Despise him?

"I like it that he poured his heart out on his notes. It almost broke my heart when I thought he was just paying revenge."

"But he wasn't…" James stated. Realizing that he was giving himself away, he quickly added. "Was he?"

"I don't think so…"

They sat in complete silence for a whole while before Lily started asking James about his plans for the following day.

He let out a laugh before saying, "Still haven't asked her yet…"

Looking seriously at James, she asked. "Now really James… what holds you back?"

"Her…" he said simply. "The thought of her holds me back."

"But why?" she asked confused. "The thought of her should inspire you, not scare you."

He looked at her, wanting to tell her exactly why he was holding back. Thinking that tomorrow's plan was better than this one, he chose to reply in a safer manner and shrugged his shoulder.

"Are you aware then that Valentine's Day is tomorrow?"

"Yes of course." James answered.

"Are you sure she hasn't found a date yet?" Lily asked. "'Coz you might be surprised tomorrow if she declines. You'll never really know if she already promised another bloke a date to Hogmeade."

"I'm certain she's dateless at this very moment…" James said confidently. "I'm rather certain she would be dateless 'til tomorrow."

"Are you telling me that she's waiting for you to ask her out?" Lily asked with a laugh. "You're so full of yourself, James."

"That's not really what I meant…" he said, trying to cover up the almost so obvious statement.

"Then what?" She asked.

James couldn't be more grateful when he saw Derek hopping his way to them. Finding the time a perfect way to change the subject, James hurriedly said, "Looks like the messenger is up early as well." He motioned his head towards Derek's direction as he saw a clueless girl in front of him.

As she saw Derek, her eyes literally lit up.

Again, Derek recited his _oh so _memorized line. "Hello again, Ms. Lily, but a young man wanted me to give this to you. He said he hopes you'll like it—and the other flowers to come." Smiling at them both, Derek made his way to his friends by the lake. Sensing that it would be hard for him to keep a straight face, James decided that it would be the best time for him to leave.

"I better go and get cleaned up," he said, dusting his robes from the grass. "I'll see you around."

Receiving a quiet nod and a smile, he left Lily alone. He was only a few meters away when Lily called him back.

"Hey James!"

Surprised, James stopped and looked at her questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Ask her already!" She shouted with a smile. "I'm sure she'll say yes!"

He shook his head in a humored manner before giving her an assuring smile. "I will…" With that, he left Lily with the note on her hands, ready to be read.

**Because after all Lily, (12)**

The message ended there. Random thoughts of possibilities lingered on Lily's mind. She was hopeful, but then again, she was doubtful.  
As she read the note again, it seemed to her that it was ending.

What could be the last note, she thought. After all, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. If he won't be showing up on that day, then when?

She recited the other notes in her head, hoping to make sense out of it.

**The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. (1)**

**From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… (2)**  
**Holding hands…**

**Walking with comfortable silence…**  
**Knowing nothing about a man hurting—watching with tears drowning his eyes. (3)**

**His longing for someone…**  
**His love—he knows he could never have. (4)**

**And then, what seemed like a dream, the reality of you and him was no longer—it was finally over. (5)**

**Destiny may have brought you two together, but it was also fate that broke you two apart from each other. (6)**

**  
There was no longer you and him…**  
**My heart ached for your pain—and although I was hurting for you, my heart could not deny the joy of knowing you're no longer with him. (7)**

**I have loved you from afar…A distance I wish I could cover—somehow, to get to you… (8)**

**But I couldn't reach you…  
You wouldn't let me… (9) **

The sea of your doubts is blocking my way to you…  
**Pushing me away from you… (10) **

Could you leave your uncertainties behind and give me a chance? (11)

Because after all Lily, (12)

Because after all what, Lily wondered. She was desperate to know what the next—and perhaps, the last note was. Could it be something good or something terrible? Merlin… He's killing her, she thought.

Though she was frustrated by the note's length, she still felt a bit happy that it was not one of those notes that saddened her. Sighing contentedly, she settled on watching the lower years play with the giant squid.

Lily wasn't, however, aware that Jenny was working on the plan to get everything perfect for tomorrow's day. What it was, nobody knows but the Gryffindors—well, except Lily of course.


	13. The Last of the Notes

**Disclaimer**: I'm an amateur! I don't write for a living. I write for fun. It's my hobby—not work. I write for the lack of anything else productive to do. I don't own Harry Potter. It's all JK Rowling's.

**A/N: READ THIS FIRST! **Forgive me if you wouldn't like this chapter. You may not have expected this from me, but I spent a lot of time thinking about this. I have been searching my mind for ideas for nights (even the nights when I was supposed to have my mind focused on my exams), trying to think of _anything_ to write that I know you guys would love. I had so many ideas, but somehow, they didn't fit right—or maybe some ideas did, but in one way or another, it caused conflict to the previews chapters. This is far the best I could do for now. I would have love to ask for an extension, but I already promised you guys that I would upload this chapter on the 21st or on the 22nd—and I don't like breaking promises—and the fact that I somehow annoyed some of you guys by posting the _Sneak Peak_ chapter caused me to hesitate and ask. So please don't expect too much. Expecting too much would mean much disappointment as well.

AND IT'S IMPORTANT TO NOTE THAT YOU SHOULD READ CAREFULLY. YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS ANYTHING. THIS IS LONG, SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING BEHIND OR SKIP ANYTHING. EVERYTHING IS IMPORTANT.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Last of the Notes**

When Lily woke up, she was surprised to see that her dorm room was empty. Normally, people wake up at around ten in a Sunday morning. Remembering that it was Valentine's Day after all, she shrugged it off and went her way to the bathroom.

While dressing herself to get ready for breakfast, she remembered quite suddenly that it was strange that she didn't hear her friends getting ready for their dates. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was way too early for them to get all ready and set up.

Grabbing a book by her bedside table, she went her way downstairs, eager to see her friends. But as she stepped out of her room, she felt that there was a change in the atmosphere. She could hear silent buzzes downstairs, sounding to her as if the Gryffindors were working on something together. Curious, she hurried her pace, and soon enough, she was on the last step.

"It's Lily!" she heard someone say. She couldn't however point out who said it for the common room was quite occupied. Straining her neck to check if her friends were there, she was disappointed to realize that their presence was absent.

Like magic, the once chaotic scene in front of Lily seemed orderly. She heard the portrait hall swung open and she willed herself to see who had entered. To her relief, Jen, Hailey and Katie emerged from the portrait. She was about to go and greet them when she saw Jen signaling her to stay put. When Lily gave her a confused look, asking her what the matter was, Jen mouthed '_trust me…_' Although she was still puzzled, she stayed.

She was still positioned on the last step of the staircase but she didn't think of stepping down. When she brought her eyes back to the scene in front of her, she was surprised to see six Gryffindors lined up in front of her, windowing each other.

Her heart pounded fast against her chest when she suddenly noticed that Derek was first in line. Smiling at her, he spoke, starting off on showing Lily what he had in his hands.

"Remember this?" Derek asked. When Lily shook her head no, he smiled even wider. "When you were in your first year, a little boy thought that it was fun to tease you with your hair. After all, it was different from the rest. While the majority had blonde, black, or brown hairs, yours was red. It humored him even more when he found out that you had a short temper. Teasing you, he discovered, was a fun task." Derek stopped, wondering what his next line was. When he could no longer remember it, he took out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket. "Sorry." He said. "I sort of forgot." Lily, and the rest of the Gryffindors, she noticed, laughed with her. "Here it is. Shall I continue?" he asked. This time, Lily nodded her head.

"He told me that he regretted what he did. He made you cry, though you had no idea that it was him who did it. According to him, he was watching you one night in the common room while you were doing your homework. _Fortunately_ for him, take note miss Lily that this thought was of an eleven year old, annoying, little boy. So don't take it against him when he used the word _fortunately, _ok?" Derek asked. Again, Lily nodded with a laugh. "Fortunately for him, you had to grab something from your room. Thinking that no one would have interest on your things, you hurriedly went off and left your things in the common room—one of the many things that you left behind was your hair brush. Excited as he was, he took it, replacing it with a note, saying that you would have no need for it—for your hair was a basket case; it was unmanageable and will forever be."

"As you know, he returned it three days after. When he found out you cried endlessly about it, his conscience took the best of him. He left it on your chair one day, leaving with it another note, begging for your forgiveness." Derek finally took his eyes away from the note and looked at Lily. "He's been wondering miss Lily, have you forgiven him?"

Feeling her eyes well up in tears, she decided that it was best for her not to speak so as not to lose her composure. She nodded her head at Derek and smiled at him. Satisfied with her answer, Derek approached her and handed her a Tulip. "This is from me, not him. I just wanted you to know that I don't think your hair is ugly. I think it's really pretty." Touched by what Derek said, Lily deiced to lean in and give the little guy a kiss. "Thank you Derek. You're a sweet boy." Contented, he marched away, joining the rest of the Gryffindors at the end side of the room.

The next one, Lily recognized, was a second year girl. Like Derek, she showed Lily something. "I have with me here a small figurine of a Christmas tree. He remembered before when you two were still on your second year, he started the "Lily is a Christmas Tree rhyme.

"_Lily is a Christmas tree.  
I hope all will be merry like she.  
Hair as red as Mars, temper so mercurial.  
Take cover, for her green eyes are monster like.  
Hair so red, eyes ever so green,  
isn't she perfect for Hogwarts' Christmas tree?"  
_

The little girl allowed the silent laughter to subside before continuing. "Like the hairbrush, you had no idea that it was him. He was too smart, he thought. He wouldn't want to get himself in trouble for something he knew he just did for fun." She paused to breathe and then continued. "Now, he's somewhere in this castle, wondering again of the same thing. Have you forgiven him for his stupid rhyme? God knows he was stupid for thinking all those things. He loves your hair. He loves your eyes. He loves everything about you. So again, he asked me to ask you this: Will you forgive him?"

Tears started to fall freely from Lily's eyes. Again she nodded, but now, she managed to say something. "I already did. Please tell him that." Smiling at her, the little girl nodded her head and said, "I will."

Next in line was a third year boy whom she knew was in the quidditch team. On his shoulder was a broomstick. Like the others, he gave Lily a smile.

"He remembered on your third year, a friend dared you to ride on a broomstick. He was at the field then, playing with his friends when he saw you ride the broom. He was fascinated by your stiffness that he stopped and watched. He swore to me that he didn't plan on anything. He just wanted to see you attempt to fly." The kid paused a while, reminding himself not to say James' name, nor tell Lily that he was his teammate. "But having a best friend like his is very unfortunate. Distracted that he was with you, his best friend thought it would be funny if he directed the bludger towards his direction. He was hit on his right shoulder, hurting him. Though it was a harmless gesture for them boys, he needed revenge. And for him, revenge meant ruining his best friend's hair. But like a skilled quidditch player, his friend dodged, causing the spell to hit you instead. Instantly, your hair turned greasy, somewhat slimy, resembling the color of a rotted pumpkin." The third year boy smiled knowingly, finding James' behavior similar to that of a little kid who is infatuated with someone. "Knowing that the two of you don't really consider each other friends, he made a quick exit, leaving you wondering who cast the spell."

"This boy seemed to wonder a lot of things right now, don't you think?" The boy asked. "Again, he's wondering if you could forgive him. He was once foolish, childish and stupid, doing things that hurt you. Could you find it anywhere in your heart to forgive him? Because believe me, he's truly sorry for everything he did."

Lily laughed as she remembered the incident quite clearly. Hailey and Katie dared her to ride on a broomstick to prove her point that she was not frightened to fly. But unluckily for her, she got hit by a spell that caused her hair to look _unhairlike, _for the lack of any word to describe it. She remembered going through hell for two days for it was only two days after that they figured out what spell was cast on her.

Again, Lily could not hold any grudges on him. He was a kid then, stupid and foolish in his own ways, but he's now sorry and that was what's important. Slowly, she nodded her head and smiled.

Like the others before him, he smiled at her and left.

Next in line was fourth year boy, and with him were lilies. He gave Lily a smile like the others did and started. "You might not have remembered this but I was the one who handed you those lilies when you were in your fourth year. This guy asked me to hand you those lilies, thinking of asking you out. But before he could introduce himself to you, you already professed your hatred for him for you were allergic to lilies. Ironically, he actually thought those were your favorite flowers. Thinking he would impress you, he asked me to give you a bouquet of them. Wrong move, wasn't it?" The boy smiled at her and transfigured the lilies into tulips and handed them to her. "You were in the hospital wing for a day after that. He wanted to apologize for assuming things. He should have asked what your favorite flower was and he's truly sorry for not having the guts to apologize personally then. Could you forgive him, he asked."

Not having the heart to stay mad at him still, she nodded. Her tears somehow subsided, but in her eyes, she was dying to know who he was. She has been thinking nonstop about him for the past several nights and these revelations were only causing her to think of him more.

Lily recognized the girl in front of her as a prefect. In her hands, she held several heart shaped papers. "You're probably wondering why I'm holding with me these hearts." She started. "Well, according to him, in his fifth year, he was refusing to accept the fact that he was finding you attractive, that he was enamored with you." She gave a chuckle then continued. "Being the immature boy that he was, he went out with different girls for weeks. He asked all the girls he found attractive that time, save perhaps you and your friends, to take his mind off of you. But still, he found himself thinking about you, never realizing that you took him whole. He broke hearts in an effort to forget you, but as stubborn as he was, his heart was refusing him to."

"He's now sorry that he did those things. He knows you're wondering why he's apologizing to you and not to those girls. He did already. He owled them weeks ago, asking for forgiveness. And now, he's asking for yours. He apologizes for using you as his reason for hurting those girls; sorry that he was an idiot and a selfish prat, as what you've called him." Finally, she asked her, "Can you forgive him?"

"Of course," was Lily's short answer.

And finally, the last of the six was in front of her. He was holding in his hands what seemed to Lily as mistletoe. It mystified her. She didn't remember kissing anyone under a mistletoe—save perhaps Geoff.

Before the sixth year got the chance to speak, Lily begun. "Please tell me it's not Geoff Carter. Because if he is, we can all forget about this…"

He let out a laugh and looked at the others and addressed them something. "He did tell us she would react this way…" Then to Lily's relief, everybody laughed in response.

"It's not Carter." he started. "You may have remembered that you and Carter kissed underneath the mistletoe last year. You didn't know this of course, but this tulip guy has something to do about it, though not directly."

"His friends took pity on him; him not having a chance with you. Being the friends that they were, they planned on getting you two under the mistletoe that you will be forced to kiss their friend. As much as he loved the idea of you kissing him, he didn't want to trick you to it, so he declined. I am not supposed to tell you this, but his friends asked me to."

"When you were under the mistletoe, you were unable to get out. It was one of the few things that his friends have done with the mistletoe. Unless someone kisses you on the lips, you couldn't get off."

"He watched in desperation as Carter went his way to you. It hurt him to see you two kiss, and it hurt him even more when he realized that that mistletoe had something to do with you being hurt by Carter. The mistletoe somehow brought you and Carter together. As much as his friends love to break you two apart, he didn't allow them."

After this has been said, the crowd slowly disappeared. One by one, they left the common room, leaving Lily alone. She wondered what she was supposed to do. Wait for him? But what if he's not coming, Lily asked herself. But then again, Jen told her to stay put and that's what she was intending to do.

She waited a little while, and soon after, she noticed that the room was beginning to get darker. Though she knew in her heart that it was him, she still can't help but get frightened.

As she looked around, walking to observe her surroundings, she noticed that the only source of light was the fireplace. But then suddenly, the room was lit by an unknown source of brightness. When she looked up, she was astonished to find the ceiling replaced by the lights of the night. The once dull ceiling was now gone. The ceiling now resembled the one like in the Great hall, better even. She was too captivated by the beauty of what she was seeing that she didn't notice James immerge from the boys' staircase. She was then only aware of someone else's presence when she heard a voice speak the lines she was now so very familiar with.

"The distance between us was quite far, but the figure of you and him holding hands was a clear sight. From where I was standing, both of you were having a good time… Holding hands…Walking with comfortable silence… Knowing nothing about a man hurting—watching with tears drowning his eyes. His longing for someone… His love—he knows he could never have. And then, what seemed like a dream, the reality of you and him was no longer—it was finally over. Destiny may have brought you two together, but it was also fate that broke you two apart from each other. There was no longer you and him… My heart ached for your pain—and although I was hurting for you, my heart could not deny the joy of knowing you're no longer with him. I have loved you from afar…A distance I wish I could cover—somehow, to get to you… But I couldn't reach you… You wouldn't let me… The sea of your doubts is blocking my way to you… Pushing me away from you… Could you leave your uncertainties behind and give me a chance? Because after all Lily…"

James paused. He waited for Lily to finally turn around to face him. He wanted to say the final words to her, needing her to see his emotions.

Aware that her heart was pounding fast against her chest, she turned around, willing herself to face the person that hunted her for the past few days.

Looking at him straight it the eye, he repeated the lines. "Could you leave your uncertainties behind and give me a chance?" He paused, still gazing in her eyes. "Because after all Lily…" He paused a while taking a few uncertain steps towards her and continued on. "Because after all Lily, my heart beats for you."

**A/N**: This is **NOT the end**. I've completely changed this chapter, leaving the original one on my PC (and no one's going to read it 'coz I think it was crap). I'm sorry if this was not what you've expected. I do hope you liked this at the very least. I did work with this for hours, setting aside my other non-fanfiction works. And to think I've strained my brains out for this chapter. I've considered so many things, but somehow, this turned out more appealing to me. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much.

Please leave me a review. At least tell me what you thought of this chapter. I would love to hear what you guys have to say for I don't like wondering what your reactions were. _Was this chapter terrible? Unexpected? Good? Unromantic compared to the rest, perhaps? Boring? Satisfying? _

I don't know how many more chapters will be written after this. For the first time, I don't have a reserved chapter for this story, though I have an unfinished draft. Pray for me. I think I might suffer from writer's block. Hehehe.. Hopefully this problem won't last long. This chapter took me the LONGEST TIME to finish—I don't know why. I just type it, and then end up deleting it. Then type again, and then delete—the process goes on and on.

_PS. _I can't remember who pointed it out to me, but thank you. The sixth note held an error—and _that_ someone corrected me. Thanks so much. I've corrected the sixth note already on all chapters. Sorry to have confused you. (The error was: Destiny may have brought you two together, but it was also fate that **brought** you two apart from each other.) I already changed it with the word **broke.** Again, thank you:-) It was a mistake.

**REVIEW:-)**


	14. The Sweetest Thing

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognized as JK Rowling's. **

**A/N: **I'm BACK! LOL! This Chapter is dedicated to **Paras**! Belated Happy Birthday girl:o) Although it's what? 2 weeks late? Hehehehe :o)

**Chapter Fourteen: The Sweetest Thing**

James paused. He waited for Lily to finally turn around to face him. He wanted to say the final words to her, needing her to see his emotions.  
Aware that her heart was pounding fast against her chest, she turned around, willing herself to face the person that hunted her for the past few days.

Looking at her straight it the eye, he repeated the lines. "Could you leave your uncertainties behind and give me a chance?" He paused, still gazing in her eyes. "Because after all Lily…" He paused a while taking a few uncertain steps towards her and continued on. "Because after all Lily, my heart beats for you."

For the longest time, they just stared at each other. Lily was too engrossed searching James' eyes for all the emotions she believed he had. And like a wave, the relief she felt was filling her with an overwhelming happiness. She found hope, love, and to her distress, she saw the pain as well.

James took another step forward, and soon after, he was standing next to Lily. He was nervously twirling the tulip in his hand before handing it to her.

Slowly, she reached for it, never breaking their eyes away from each other.

"Thank you…" she whispered silently, giving him a shy smile, not entirely sure what to do.

Returning the smile, he said almost as shyly as Lily did, "You're welcome…"

Lily then allowed her eyes to wander, not wanting to look deeper into James' eyes. She couldn't understand what she was really feeling. She had admitted to herself that she had once hoped it to be James. But now that he was standing in front of her, his heart on his sleeves, she didn't know what to do.

What James felt when Lily looked away pained him in more ways than he could have imagined. He was hoping that at least she would give him a chance. But by the way she just acted, his hope died in an instant. The thing that he had been holding along with the tulip was once again kept behind him. He was about to give it to her, but then, she suddenly broke the contact. Now that everything was clear, there was no need for it. He took a step backward, careful not to expose what he had in hand. He was surprised however when he heard Lily's voice.

"Wait…" she started. She stood her ground, her hand stopping him from leaving. James' eyes automatically met hers. He was puzzled to see her looking at him with much confusion in her eyes. Not wanting to feel more hurt, he begged her to just let him go.

"It's ok. I'm fine. I understand…" He glanced at the portrait and smiled sadly. "Just let me leave. There's no need for you to explain. I know."

"No you don't…" she said in haste.

His nerves surprisingly calmed, his head thinking of possibilities. "What do you mean?" he asked, not allowing himself to sound so hopeful.

"It's not what you think… I'm not…" Lily's confusion was once again seen in her face but Lily struggled to continue. "I'm not shutting you off." Seeing him wear a more pained expression in his face, she hurriedly explained. "James, please… Please just listen…"

She took a deep breath, afraid to say the wrong words. "When I first received the tulip," she started, "I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what it was supposed to be." She looked around, reminding herself that everything was real: That everything that she had hoped for once, was now fulfilled by James; the romantic gestures that would sweep any girl off her feet; the sensitivity; his honesty; his sincerity.

"I guess I wasn't ready to see you… I hoped once… hoped it to be you." She looked away, not wanting to give him more than she should. "When you handed me the flower once, I felt a sudden… a sudden happiness that I couldn't explain. I didn't know where it was coming from, or how it was triggered." She turned her back to him, her confusion much seen. "I had to examine my feelings for you again. I had to ask myself what is it with you that makes me… makes me feel so… makes me feel so good…"

James could sense that Lily had a hard time expressing herself in words. Her gestures, her voice, her expression—everything made so much sense, but still, he couldn't understand what she was meaning with her words.

She once again looked at him, but the confusion in her eyes was overpowered by desperation. "I know you're finding it difficult to understand me… but."

"But what, Lily?" James asked. He sounded so hopeful, but he caught himself right on time. "What is it that you really want to say?"

Taking a deep breath, Lily closed her eyes tightly and blurted, "I want to take a chance with you…"

James stood frozen to the ground, hardly believing what he heard. Lily, on the other hand, remained her eyes closed, feeling embarrassed of her revelation. She wasn't entirely sure of her feelings until she saw James wanting to turn away and leave. It was then she realized that she really do have feelings for James beyond friendship. How much? She wasn't sure, but she was certain she wanted to find out. The times that they had together were never dull and she enjoyed every moment of it. Though she didn't constantly think of him in a romantic manner, it was enough that once, she had considered him.

"Please open your eyes…" She heard James say softly. "Please look at me…"

And she did. She opened her eyes and their eyes locked. James was wearing the sweetest smile, and she was looking so uncertain with her shy smile. "Say it again…" He requested gently. "Without looking away or closing your eyes please?"

In James' eyes, she looked so cute when she pouted, quietly asking him not to let herself repeat it. "You heard me already.." She whined.

Taking her hand in his, he said, "Yes I did, but I want you to tell me with your eyes open. I want to look into your eyes while you say all the things you said. You don't know how long I've waited for this."

Lily felt so much love for him—but she was not certain if it was really love. After all, it has only been weeks since she and James held a new kind of friendship. But when he heard him speak those words, she was so drawn to him that she could kiss him right then and there. He was so gentle and so sweet, but he was not aware of it and that what made him so much more appealing than days ago. She felt even sure that what she felt was real: she wanted a chance with him, and she wanted that chance to last. She had a feeling James was different; that James will be worth all the time she intends spending with him.

"I want to take a chance with you…" She finally said, granting what James wanted and locked her eyes with his. "Was that enough?" She asked playfully.

He smiled lovingly at her and pulled her close to him. Their foreheads touched as he stroked her face in a loving manner, savoring the moment he had with her—so close, for the first time.

His eyes were asking her if it was all right for him to kiss her. She understood. For the first few seconds, she was not sure how to respond. But the longer she looked at James' eyes, seeing so much love and affection in them, the more convinced she was that kissing James wouldn't be a bad idea. On the other hand, kissing James would probably make things easier for her.

As she nodded her yes, James slowly inch his way to her. A second before their lips touched, Lily decided it was time to close her eyes and allow the magic to flow between them. The energy of their kiss was so strong that even Sirius failed to make playful remarks about them finally being together.

Their kiss was slow, as if giving their selves time to get used to the fact that they were kissing: Lily and James; James and Lily.

As their kiss ended, James was still holding Lily face, stoking his thumb against her soft skin. Lily was biting her lips uncertainly, but was at the same time smiling.

"You weren't a bad kisser, if that's what you're worrying about..." James said playfully. "That was the sweetest thing..."

She let out a laugh and said "I would have punched you if you didn't add the last bit…" She encircled her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder. "Hmmm.." He heard her say. "You smell nice. You didn't bathe yourself in your cologne, did you?"

"The fact is…" They heard Sirius say, "He didn't bathe himself in _his cologne_ because he used _mine._" He was looking at them with an amused smile then added. "But it's ok. My mate looks happy and a galleons worth of cologne doesn't matter anymore."

James let out a groan as he turned to look at his best friend. "Sirius…!"

He ignored James and continued on his way in. "You two were taking too long so I figured I'd come to check on you guys. And besides, the whole lot of the Gryffindors is waiting." James gave him an annoyed look, and again, Sirius ignored him. "So I see the whole _Giant Stuffed Squid_ worked, ei?"

"What _Giant Stuffed Squid_?" Lily asked, confused.

Looking _somewhat_ alarmed, Sirius started. "So Jamie didn't use it? Oh well.. What a waste. I personally thought it was a cute idea."

"I thought you said it was corny?" James asked, more annoyed.

"I changed my mind?..." Sirius said sarcastically. "Oh well. I might as well leave. I see you have an explanation to do, not that you're in trouble mate. You just need to enlighten little Miss Evans here. Bye mate! I'll see you _later_." He gave James a wink and left the common room.

The moment that he left the room, Lily went on to the questioning. "What's with the wink?" James was about to answer when Lily interrupted. "No, wait. Don't answer that. What was he saying about a Giant Squid or whatever it was that he said?"

"You're not mad, are you?" James asked nervously.

"Of course I'm not. I was just curious, that's all."

"It doesn't matter really…" James said.

"It matters to me…" Lily persisted. "It can't be that bad, James. Come on, tell me."

"Well, remember fifth year?" James finally said. "At the lake?"

Looking confused, Lily asked. "When I said I'd rather go out with the giant squid than with you?"

"Yeah, that." James said, feeling himself go red.

"James, are you blushing?" Lily asked adoringly. "Oh you look so cute." As if it helped, James turned even redder.

"Well, I was supposed to make myself look like a giant squid then asked you out." Seeing the horrified look on Lily's face, he continued. "Not _really_ turn myself into the giant squid. Just an illusion. Well, I told the guys about it and they laughed their hearts out. Remus suggested instead of turning myself into a giant squid, I'd give you a stuffed toy instead and make a sort of speech or something."

"Well, I don't blame them why they laughed. Thank Merlin you didn't do that 'coz I'm not sure what to do if you did that. I don't want to break your heart in case I would laugh, which I think I'd probably do if you turned to look like a squid."

"You just did…" James whined.

"Did what?" Lily asked, looking surprised but failed to keep her enjoyment.

"You just broke my heart." James said pouting. "I gave everything a lot of thought and you're here laughing at me. Curse Sirius for mentioning that stupid Squid!"  
"Don't be such a baby, James. You know it was funny."

"Yeah, but it still hurt."

"Can it still be mended?" Lily asked, joining James' game.

"I don't know." James said, turning away from her and sitting himself on the couch.

"You're really upset?" Lily asked, a little worried. "I was just kidding James. I think it was really sweet. A bit stupid, yes but still sweet. Honest!" She seated beside him and tugged on his sleeves, asking him to look at her. When James wasn't responding, she forced his head to face her and when he did, she kissed him. She very well knew that by this stage of their relationship, she can take advantage of James' weaknesses and that was her and her kisses. And to prove that she was right, James immediately returned the kisses, encircling his arms around her waist as Lily placed her arms around his neck. Lily smiled a triumphant smile as she felt James' "act of anger" subside. It was a great feeling to know how she can make him forget about things that upset him, and wondered 'til when will it last. Brushing aside other thoughts, she focused her attention on a more important matter: And that was, kissing James Potter, her man:o)

**A/N**:

I hope five pages of MS WORD are enough to make up for my long absence. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I've just been terribly busy lately. I'm in school 6 times a week, and I only get Sundays off. I spend my Sundays sleeping for longs hours, trying to get all energy lost and of course, doing school works.

I hope this chapter was not a disappointment. It's been ages since I've written anything and I'm afraid I've lost my touch in writing. I didn't, did I?

I'd love to receive reviews. I get inspired when I receive comments from you guys. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. I'm a bit upset 'coz I was reminded of the notebook I lost. My drafts were all written there, and so as some of my short stories and poems. But oh well, I'll get over it.

**Please leave me a review.**

**-KiM-**


	15. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize as JK Rowling's. **

**Thirteen Days until Valentine's Day**

By: On3-ShoT

**Epilogue: Pitch Ditched**

James and Lily were in their heads room, seemingly minding each other's business. Lily was working on some essays, while James appeared to be reading a book. He was lazily lying on the couch, his eyes, once in a while, wandering to where Lily was. He was waiting for the clock to strike nine for Quidditch practice.

"You know James, you could go now if you want to." Lily laughed, still scribbling hastily. "I know you're not reading that book."

"But I like watching you." James protested, straightening his robes and sitting himself upright. "You're still working on your potions essay?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah…" Lily said, scratching out a word or two.

"I haven't started mine yet, though." He said, grabbing one of Lily's books and started browsing through it. "I promise I'll work on it." He said, before giving Lily the chance to reprimand him.

Lily nodded her head in reply, knowing full well that it was useless to ask him to start working on his essay. And besides, she thought, James will be leaving for Quidditch practice soon.

Lily was unaware that James was still going through the pages of her book. She was mindful though that he was still there.

"James, you're going to be late…" Lily said, her attention still on her parchment.

"It's only 8:30…" he said, standing up and sitting himself on the floor beside Lily. "Wanting to get rid of me sooner, I see."

Lily looked at him and playfully pushed him away as he bent down for a kiss.

"What now?" He asked, still smiling. "Can't a guy give his girlfriend a kiss?"

"You should go you know…" she said, ignoring James' advances.

Sighing dejectedly, he stood up and went his way to his room. "I'd just grab my broom then," he said, not looking at Lily.

Smiling triumphantly, Lily waited to make sure he was in his room before standing up to follow him.

He was going through his things in his trunk, throwing a thing or two on his bed. He was unaware that Lily was standing on his doorway, watching him search for his Quidditch gear.

Lily was standing there for about three minutes, but still, James was not acknowledging her presence. Sensing that James was not in the mood, she went back to the common room and resumed with her writing.

In less than a minute after she started writing again, James came out of his room, fully geared, his broom in hand. He was about to walk through the portrait when he decided against it. He went to where Lily was and kissed her head, mumbling _'I love you'_before leaving for his practice.

Lily watched him as he walked out of the portrait and contemplated whether to run after him or wait for him to come back. She was tapping her quill nervously, debating the thought really hard.

After a minute of uncertainty, she found herself running through the deserted hallway, calling after James.

She quickly reached his side, and though she was panting, she still managed to look beautiful.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked in a concerned tone. "Are you ok?"

"How can you stay so calm when we both know you're pissed?" she asked, looking adoringly at her loving boyfriend. "Do you think you could skip practice tonight? Tomorrow's Saturday anyway. I'd like to have you for now." She was holding his hand, brushing it with her thumb, as if asking him to give in. "You're not mad at me are you? I was just playing with you a while ago."

James gave her a smile before gently placing his broom on the stone floor and circling his arms around his girlfriend's petite body. "I'm not as pissed as you think I am. I can never direct my anger or frustrations at you." He hugged her tighter as he felt his Lily hugging him back. "I was just a bit upset that you found your essay more interesting than your boyfriend. I wouldn't use the word 'important' seeing that it's obvious that school is more important that I am. I totally understand that part, but it's a Friday night, Lily. You still have a Saturday and a Sunday. I know I'm being a baby, but… I wanted your attention tonight.. At least before I leave for this damn practice."

"You're more important…" was Lily's short reply, letting James hold her closer and letting herself drown in the scent of him. "I can delay all these things for you if you'd ask, but I doubt it if you'd do that. But I'm telling you now, and I'm assuring you that you, James Potter, is more important than any essays or exams in this world." She looked up to face him and gave him one sweet kiss. "And I'm not just saying this to make up, or to make myself feel less guilty. If I'd get a failing mark tomorrow, two days from now or whatever, for dedicating a day for you, I wouldn't regret it. I love you and you mean the world to me. I couldn't find any reason to love you less. It may have taken me long years to see it, but now that I'm here, with you and loving you more and more everyday, I couldn't ask God for a more precious gift. You gave meaning to my every wake and although my life has never been meaningless, the moment that I made you a part of my life, I see to everyday with more life and enthusiasm. You filled my life with so much joy, with so much love, and I couldn't see why it took me this long to find you. You complete me, James. And I thank you because you chose to love me, even though we both know that I didn't go easy on you."

"You love me?" James asked, pushing away to look at her. "You love me?"

Hearing James say this, she blushed shyly and buried her face on his chest. "Yes, I do." Still refusing to look at him, she continued. "I know it's the first time I told you this out loud, but I've been wanting to tell you this for days. It just felt right tonight, so I said it without even thinking too much."

She felt James kiss her on her forehead, and heard him asking her to look at him. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. Every moment I spend with you is like a dream. I was once a boy infatuated with a girl, and when I grew to become a man, my infatuation led me to a more complicated emotion. It was hard for me to love you, but I loved you nonetheless. I took a chance when I decided to be your friend; a greater chance when I started writing those notes in hopes that we could be something more, risking what great friendship I had with you. I don't know if there would be any man on this earth who could ever feel the joy your words brought me. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Lily laughed freely before getting hold of James' upper robe and pulling him closer to her face. "Now is the time for you to kiss me, James."

They were smiling at each other before they kissed, and while they were kissing, they couldn't wipe the stupid smiles from their faces. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more, before hearing someone cough, wanting their attention.

"So uh, James?" Sirius said, looking at them as if they'd broke the biggest rule in Hogwarts. "Does that mean you're not going to practice tonight?"

"I'm afraid James is sick. Could you be an angel Sirius and tell the team that their captain wouldn't be with them tonight? Thank you!" She smiled at him and pulled James to the direction of their room.

James looked behind him and gave Sirius a puzzled look and shrugged his shoulder. "You can still watch them play, mate. You can act captain for tonight even though you're not in the team. Just don't be difficult." With a final wave, James and Lily disappeared on a corner.

Smiling at his friends, Sirius went on his way to the pitch.

**---E-n-d---**

**A/N:** I had this for more than a week now. My Internet was down for a month, so this last bit was delayed. I'm sorry. Please leave me a review, and I hope everyone liked this.

**PS: **I'm writing another LJ, but this one is a One-shot. If anyone is interested, you can put me on your author alert list.


End file.
